Love's Dance With A Stranger
by ElaineDex
Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Date : **23 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 1 of ?

**Rating: **MA

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

Only a day had passed since Lyssa had found Sheppard in bed with Carly but it seemed like a lifetime.

She had asked Dr Weir if she could have some personal time so that she didn't have to deal with going off-world with Major Lorne's team. But she was bored already and her mind was dwelling on things far too much.

Initially after the shock had worn off she had considered going to stay with her friend Sean but decided against it. Conner needed somewhere nice and safe and Sean's place just wasn't right.

And besides, something kept niggling away at her, telling her to go and see Dr Beckett, just to see if he confirmed Sheppard's story about being drugged. Ellie was right, something just didn't seem right about the whole thing.

Making up her mind to find out for certain whether Sheppard was telling the truth or not, she entered the infirmary and Beckett knew immediately why she was there.

He took her into his office and closed the door.

"Aye lass it's perfectly true", Beckett said in answer to her first question. "Colonel Sheppard was definitely drugged".

"But how? Why?", Lyssa asked and Beckett shrugged.

"I can't answer that I'm afraid. You'd have to speak to your brother or Carly. The Colonel says that one or the other is responsible and I have to say that I am inclined to believe him. No offence but there is something decidedly strange about that Carly woman".

Lyssa waved a hand to show she was not upset by his comments.

"But why would my own brother do this to me?", she mused out loud and Beckett sighed.

"Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was all Carly's idea", he said and Lyssa looked at him, her expression desolate.

Lyssa left the infirmary still trying to figure out why Carly or Caleb would drug Sheppard.

She rounded a corner to see Lorne stood talking to Carly and she paused, hanging back as Carly stepped closer to him.

"You're a very dangerous woman", Lorne said and Carly grinned.

"Things are much more fun when they're dangerous", she said, her tone seductive.

"You think so?", Lorne asked.

"I know so", Carly answered and Lyssa's fists clenched at her sides as she watched Carly go to touch Lorne's face but he reached out and gripped her wrist, preventing the action.

"Are you going to try and drug me like you did with Colonel Sheppard?", Lorne asked and he turned to look at Carly's hand which he was still keeping away from him.

"Is this the ring you used?", he asked and Carly smiled.

"He figured it out", she said simply and Lorne nodded.

He spun Carly and twisted her arm up her back.

"We have some questions we'd like to ask you", he said as he escorted her down the corridor in the opposite direction to where Lyssa was stood.

"John…..what have I done?", she murmured to herself.

She needed to find Sheppard. She had to talk to him. She also needed to find Caleb to tell him that it was all Carly's doing and that Sheppard hadn't cheated on her after all.

**OOoOO**

Lorne had just left Carly in one of the holding cells when his ear-piece buzzed.

"Major Lorne could you please come to the briefing room immediately please", Dr Weir said and he tapped his ear.

"On my way ma'am", he replied, wondering what was going on.

He arrived just as everyone else was sitting down - the everyone else consisting of Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Major Reece, Captain Franks, Dr Weir and Ellie who smiled at him warmly as he slid into the seat next to her.

"Right, now we're all here….", Weir began.

"Major Reece and his team recently brought back an amulet from the planet Zuran, which I'm sure you've all heard Dr McKay and Dr Harrison have been trying to work on and it seems that they have now come up with some information regarding the ancient device that we need to hear, hence this briefing. So……Rodney, Ellie….", and she looked to the two Doctors to continue with the meeting.

Rodney was the first to begin, of course, and Ellie rolled her eyes at Lorne and sat back, content to let Rodney waffle in his own unique way.

In detail he explained how the amulet worked and that Major Reece's team removing it from it's resting place had been a very, very bad idea.

"So…..what is it exactly, that would happen if we don't go back to Zuran and put the amulet back where Reece's team got it from? Just to clarify", Sheppard asked, looking at Ellie and feeling as confused as ever by Rodney's hugely overboard scientific explanation. The fact he was tired and worried about Lyssa was not helping him to concentrate either.

Ellie smiled and replied, "If the amulet is not put back soon, more of the sleeping ancient Wraiths will awaken and probably bring about something akin to the next Apocalypse".

Sheppard nodded.

"Nothing major then", he said and Ronon smiled as Rodney went into hyperventilation mode.

"Oh, no, nothing major at all….just more bad Wraith's running around taking over people and creating havoc and….."

Sheppard cut him off. "Alright McKay…Jeez….chill out".

"Okay!", Weir interjected just before Rodney launched into another tirade.

"Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, both your teams will return the amulet to Zuran. I don't want anything to go wrong. This device must be put back into it's rightful place……", she trailed off as Lyssa knocked and entered the briefing room.

Everyone turned to look at her but Sheppard was the first to turn away.

"I was wondering if it would be alright for me to come back to work?", Lyssa asked, forcing herself to speak in front of everyone and she kept her eyes focused on Dr Weir.

Weir smiled at her and said, "Well, I can't see why not…if Major Lorne agrees" and they all turned to look at Lorne who shrugged.

"Sure…I don't have a problem, just so long as you feel ready", he said to Lyssa who nodded.

"I'm ready".

"That's settled then", Weir said to Lyssa, "I'm sure Ellie can update you on the briefing". She stood and everyone followed suit.

"You leave in one hour", she said and they all began to exit the room.

Lyssa waited for Sheppard and she caught his arm as he went to pass by her.

"Can we talk?", she asked and he looked at her, his face betraying no emotion as he replied.

"Not now….I need to get ready", and with that he moved away and she was forced to let go of his arm.

She sighed. He was angry with her and she couldn't blame him. He had tried to tell her what had happened and she had walked away from him and basically called him a liar.

She needed to make things right with him. She loved him and she refused to loose him because of Carly's stupid games.

Carly.

Turning, Lyssa heading for the holding cells to see why her brother's 'friend' had gone to the lengths she had to get Sheppard into the compromising position she'd found him in.

**oo**

"You should speak to your brother", came Carly's response five minutes later.

"Why? What has this got to do with Caleb?", Lyssa asked as she glared at Carly through the bars.

"He hates Sheppard….it was his idea to drug….", suddenly Carly stopped as Caleb appeared behind Lyssa.

"That's enough", he growled and Carly shrank back into her cell.

"What is going on? I knew you didn't like John but you wouldn't do this…..would you?", Lyssa asked, her stomach churning at the thought that her only remaining family could hurt her like this.

Half expecting Caleb to deny Carly's allegations, Lyssa nearly passed out when he replied,

"I did it for you. John Sheppard is not the kind of man you should me marrying", he went to reach for her but she side-stepped his hand and headed for the door.

"Lyssa?", he said but she didn't look at him. Instead she turned to the marine on the door and said,

"Make sure he doesn't leave this room", and the marine nodded.

Just before she left, Lyssa turned and said quietly,

"I'm going to speak with Dr Weir and make sure that you……and that….that bitch are gone when I get back from this latest mission".

"Lyssa!", Caleb tried again and went to follow her from the room but the marine blocked his path.

**OOoOO**

Lorne finished re-tying the laces on his boots and from his position on the end of Ellie's bed, watched her tie her hair up, then let it loose again, then tie it all back up once more.

He could tell something was bothering her.

He stood and went over to her, his hands encircling her waist as his lips touched her neck.

"Your hair is beautiful, leave it down", he murmured and Ellie smiled absently at him in the mirror as she released her curls from the clip once more.

Her hands covered Lorne's and she leaned back against him, sighing deeply.

"What's wrong? Are you ok with everything to do with the mission, I mean I know McKay didn't let you get a word in….", he trailed off as Ellie shook her head.

"It's not the mission", she said, turning so that she faced him.

"What is it then?", Lorne asked as she trailed her hands up his arms and rested them against his shoulders, her touch light and caressing.

"You remember when we got back together and we made love without using anything?", she said and Lorne nodded, thinking about that afternoon, the memories making his body harden.

"Evan…my period is late", Ellie said and Lorne stared at her, a huge grin slowly spreading across his face.

"You're pregnant", he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up and holding her against him.

"No…well….I don't know for certain", Ellie replied, laughing as he kissed her neck over and over.

"What are we going to do? What if I am?", she said when Lorne finally put her down and he smiled at her, obviously pleased with the news.

"If you are then we have a baby….if you're not then we try harder next time".

Ellie swatted his arm and sighed again as he grinned inanely at her.

"I love you", she said impulsively, watching as his expression changed from mischievous to serious and he reached out and cupped her face in his hands.

"And I love you…….and if you are pregnant you know that I'm not going anywhere don't you, that I'll be right by your side?", Lorne replied and she nodded.

"I know", she replied scooting closer to him so that she could kiss him.

Lorne was about to push Ellie down onto the bed when their ear-pieces buzzed simultaneously.

"Major Lorne's team to jumper bay one please", Dr Weir's voice said and they both groaned.

"Damn but that was a quick hour", Lorne muttered and Ellie agreed, kissing him one more time before they left her room.

**OOoOO**

In the jumper, Lyssa tried to get in the front next to Sheppard so that she could maybe take the opportunity to talk to him on the journey but he told her that Major Reece needed to be up front to give directions, effectively dismissing her and so she sat in the back next to Rodney.

She refused to give up though and was determined that he would speak to her before they returned to Atlantis.

A while later, Sheppard flew the jumper through Zuran's Stargate and set it down onto the vast desert sands where Reece directed.

As the two teams piled out into the heat they had no idea that they were being observed from a great distance away.

Sat astride his powerful white stallion, Tariq el Azir, leader of the Zuran Rebellion observed the strangers who had entered his desert through the great circle and sighed deeply.

"Is it the same ones again my Lord?", one robe clad warrior asked and

Tariq nodded grimly.

"Yes Kalim, but in greater numbers this time", he replied. Covering his face with his _howli _he added, "Get the others, I will ride on ahead".

Kalim nodded and touched his hand to his heart, mouth and forehead in salute to his lord before riding away.

Tariq spun his horse around, his black robes flying around his legs as he gave the animal a determined nudge that sent it flying down the sand dunes toward the unwelcome visitors.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Date : **24 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 2 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

"Is the tomb much further?", Rodney wailed and Major Reece shook his head.

"No Doc, just over this next dune", he replied and Rodney nodded, smothering more sun tan lotion over his nose and Ellie couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"You can laugh but you'll be sorry that you didn't put some of this on your pale face….and your legs…I can't believe that Lorne lets you come out on these types of missions dressed like that", Rodney blustered, looking at Ellie's usual attire of boots, florally cap-sleeved sundress and the black vest that housed her radio, her gun, spare ammo and various pens and note pads.

"She's not military McKay, I can't tell her what to do", Lorne said as he passed them and Ellie stuck her tongue out at him.

"You wouldn't dare to even try", she said and Lorne grinned at her.

"Yes well, you'll be sorry anyway when you're sunburnt and sore and I'm nicely tanned", Rodney said smugly.

"With the amount you've put on you'd be lucky to catch any rays if you stood a foot from the sun", Sheppard said just as they reached the top of the dune and the half-buried tomb sat before them.

"Hey this is like something out of that movie The Mummy", Sheppard said and Lieutenant Franks laughed.

"Yeah. Could you imagine if we accidentally raised the sleeping mummy of Imhotep…..what a riot".

"You think that's funny?", Rodney said and Reece laughed along with Franks.

"Yeah, kinda", he said and Rodney looked ready to self-implode as he rounded on them.

"I'll have you know that there is no reason why the events depicted in that film could not come true so if I were you I'd watch….", he was cut off from his ranting as Sheppard said,

"Cut it out Rodney and wind your neck in…..jeez we're only foolin' around".

Lorne smiled at Sheppard as Rodney still blustered but more under his breath.

"Swap you for Ellie?", Sheppard said hopefully but Lorne shook his head.

"No way".

"Who was Imhotep?", Teyla asked and they all groaned loudly as Rodney began to explain to her in detail but Lyssa moved closer, eager to know about the creature that Sheppard seemed able to joke with the others about but not with her.

She had noticed how he had pointedly left her out of any conversations he'd had and she was getting a little tired of it.

She was about to approach him when Ronon said,

"Sheppard!", and he pointed out into the desert where they all turned to see a fast approaching cloud of sand.

"What is it?", Sheppard asked, squinting into the sun to try and make out what it was and cursing the fact he hadn't thought to bring along his sunglasses, he'd left them behind in the jumper.

"I believe it is a man on a horse", Rodney said sarcastically as the figure on horseback became clearer and they all turned to look at him. He looked like he was on some kind of beach vacation with a strange hat and yellow tinted shades covering his eyes.

Sheppard pulled a face at McKay before saying,

"Okay, Ellie and you, Beach Boy, get in there and do your stuff, we'll keep him busy".

"You mean we'll keep 'them' busy", Ronon said indicating to the rider's right.

Sheppard turned to see around twenty more riders curving across the sands to form a line behind the first rider who suddenly veered off and disappeared behind some dunes.

"Ah crap, you two, get busy", Sheppard commanded and Ellie and Rodney darted inside the tomb's entrance and down the stone steps.

Rodney shrugged his back pack off as Ellie produced a torch from hers and illuminated the chamber they were now inside.

"This place is way too creepy for my liking", Rodney said as he pulled out the amulet and Ellie glanced around them at the walls that were inscribed with markings and ancient writings.

"Hey….I can't see…..aim that thing over here", Rodney hissed and Ellie moved the torch and shone it in his face.

"Like this?", she asked sweetly and Rodney knocked it down slightly out of his eyes.

"Perfect, now all I can see is a huge white light in front of each eye ball", he moaned and Ellie snatched the amulet from his hand and replaced it with the torch.

"For god's sake…..I'll put it back", she said just as the sound of thunderous hoof beats above them sounded and grains of sand drifted down from the ceiling.

"Hurry up", Rodney said as Ellie crouched by the statue that Major Reece had said they'd found the amulet in the base of.

I can't get the compartment open. Go and see what's going on…buy me some time if anyone wants to come down here", Ellie said and Rodney sighed and turned to head back out of the tomb.

"Rodney….you could have at least left me the torch", Ellie whispered into the darkness.

Cursing him silently when he didn't reply she felt around the edges of the statue's base and finally found the opening for a secret compartment that obviously wasn't very secret if Major Reece's team and now she had managed to find it.

She had just slipped the amulet into the space when a hand clamped around her mouth and she was dragged up and backwards into a passageway behind the statue. She felt something sharp dig into her side although it didn't pierce her skin and she tried to squirm away from it as a deep voice said in her ear,

"Keep quiet or you'll get us both killed".

**OOoOO**

Rodney made it to the top of the tombs steps before he was seized by two robe-clad warriors, their faces covered.

"Hey!", he objected but Sheppard called out.

"Rodney keep quiet".

Rodney looked around to see Sheppard and the others all surrounded by a great quantity of desert men, all holding their scimitars out toward them. Everyone's weapons were piled up on the sand.

"Oh great. You just surrendered?", he said and Ronon growled at him.

"Is there anyone else inside that tomb?", the warrior who appeared to be in charge asked and Lyssa felt Lorne tense at her side.

"No….just me", Rodney replied and the warrior regarded him for a moment before turning to one of his men and indicating he go and check inside anyway.

They waited for Ellie to be dragged out into the sunlight but when the warrior returned alone, Lorne risked a glance at Sheppard who shrugged.

"She must have found a secret passageway or something", Rodney whispered and Lorne breathed a sigh of relief.

At least, when it was safe, Ellie would be able to contact Atlantis and get help…..his thoughts trailed off though as the warrior in charge said to three of his men.

"Go back to the great circle and destroy their transportation and the technology that is linked with the circle. His Highness wants no more strange people visiting his lands".

The men bowed and scuttled off across the sands, back towards where the jumper was sat and Sheppard groaned inwardly.

"Maybe we should tell them that Ellie is here", Teyla whispered urgently. "If we do not and they destroy the jumper and the DHD she will be stranded out here".

But before any of them had a chance to discuss it further they all had their hands bound together and were then tied together in a long line.

As they were lead away, Lorne kept glancing back toward the tomb, looking ready to try and escape and Sheppard, who was behind him whispered,

"Calm down Major….we'll get out of this and Ellie will figure something out in the meantime".

Lorne nodded and resisted the urge to look back again.

**OOoOO**

Tariq held the woman against him to keep her still and quiet until he was certain that the Zuran guard had left and then he dragged her down the passageway to a back entrance where sunlight filtered through, enabling him to see her and she him.

"What do you want with the Ancient Queens' amulet?", he asked coldly, his startlingly deep blue eyes glinting dangerously above his _howli. _

Ellie stared at the man before her.

He certainly looked like something out of The Mummy dressed as he was in black robes that were belted at his hips and she tried not to notice the extremely sharp looking scimitar that dangled off his belt.

"Answer me!", he said, making her jump and she replied,

"I don't want it. I was returning it".

Tariq laughed but he did not sound amused.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Ellie shrugged. "Believe what you will", she replied taking a few steps back but the passageway had been closed off somehow and her back hit the stone wall of the tomb instead.

Tariq raised an eyebrow as he commented dryly,

"There is nowhere for you to go".

"If you're going to kill me just get on with it, otherwise let me go", Ellie said impatiently, knowing that she needed to find out what had happened to the others.

Tariq looked at the woman before him, glad that his _howli _was hiding the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

He liked strength in a woman and the way she was glaring at him right now made his blood rush through his veins.

"You wish me to let you leave with the amulet?", he asked, stepping closer before continuing, "You strangers visit my sacred lands and think you can just take what you want….", he stopped as Ellie interjected.

"I told you I was returning it".

"You have no idea of the power and destruction these artefacts can cause if they are in the wrong hands", Tariq said.

"You have no idea what I know about", Ellie said glaring at him, "and if you'd excuse me I really have to go", and she reached for her gun only to find it was gone.

Her eyes flew to the man's face and she watched as he produced the gun from the folds of his robes, his eyes smiling at her and she knew his mouth was too, under the _howli._

"Damn it", Ellie muttered.

"You're really not very good at the escaping prisoner thing are you? I took this from you in the passageway", Tariq said, amused by her reactions.

"I don't have time to be your prisoner….I need to find out what's happened to my friends", Ellie replied urgently but Tariq shook his head.

"Forget them….they're as good as dead. They're being taken to the Royal Palace where my brother will no doubt kill them".

"What!? No….I have to help them, I have to contact home and get help", Ellie said going to rush by him but he grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere", he said but Ellie fought against his grasp and somehow managed to get free.

She darted toward the exit of the tomb and rushed out into the bright sunshine only to come skittering to a halt as she came face to face with a band of rebel looking desert men.

A scream stuck in her throat as their eyes raked over her and she turned to run back into the tomb but collided with Tariq's chest.

"Please….", Ellie said, her mind dredging up memories of her ordeal with Jones' men and Tariq saw fear in her eyes for the first time.

"My men will not harm you", he said and Ellie looked back over her shoulder before glancing back at him.

"I……good", she said, trying to sound confident even though she was quaking inside.

Tariq nodded once at her then looked to one of his men.

He spoke in his own tongue, thinking Ellie wouldn't understand him but luckily for her she understood every word.

"What has happened to the great circle and this woman's transportation?"

"Destroyed my lord", the warrior replied and Ellie couldn't help the moan of despair that escaped her lips.

Tariq eyed her sharply.

"What is your name?", he asked, still speaking in his own language.

"Ellie Harrison", she replied simply and Tariq's men exchanged glances as she returned Tariq's stare.

"Who are you?", she asked him, also in his language.

"Tariq el Azir, leader of the Zuran rebellion and younger brother to Prince Nazim el Azir, ruler of Zuran", Tariq replied bowing low before her.

"So you're a Prince?", Ellie asked disbelievingly and Tariq folded his arms as he regarded her, seeing that she had regained some of her earlier bravado.

"You know my name, that is enough for now. Come, we shall see what remains of your people's transportation".

He gripped her upper arm and propelled her forward.

He sat atop his huge stallion and looked down at her, holding his hand out to her as he leant down toward her.

"Hurry or you can walk", he said when Ellie just continued to stare at him.

He was about to retract his arm when she grasped it and he swung her up into the saddle behind him.

Ellie let out a gasp of surprise as he suddenly spurred the huge animal on and she had to wrap her arms around his waist to stay seated.

They were back at the gate and the jumper in no time and Ellie saw straight away that the DHD had been vandalised.

She let Tariq help her down from the horse and then ran to the back of the jumper, her hand covering her mouth as she saw that the inside had been trashed. Wires hung everywhere and it was totally dead, no power flowing to anything.

"I can fix it", she said eventually and Tariq regarded her as though she was mad.

"I cannot permit you to stay out here alone", he said and Ellie looked at him.

"I'm not asking for your permission", she said and Tariq laughed.

"Good because you are not getting it".

He grasped her arm again and led her back onto the sand and left her to go and speak with his second in command.

Ellie glanced around at the other rebels who appeared to be talking amongst themselves and then she glanced back at Tariq and the other man who both had their backs to her.

She looked toward Tariq's white stallion which was stood proudly nearby and a plan began to formulate in her mind.

Acting on pure adrenalin she made a dash for the horse and not really knowing how she managed it, mounted the huge beast and then without looking back spurred it on with a cry and the dig of her heels.

Tariq and his second, Kalim, looked at her then glanced at one another as though not believing what they were seeing.

"No-one can ride my horse but me", Tariq said incredulously and Kalim bit back a smile as he reached for the reigns of his own horse.

"Will you go or shall I?", he asked.

Tariq took the reigns from his friend and with a scowl, jumped atop the animal and raced after the woman who was already giving him more problems than he needed.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Date : **26 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 3 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking across the desert, a huge palace came into sight as they topped a dune.

"Please tell me that's not a mirage", McKay said stopping abruptly and causing everyone to bang into one another.

They were all tired and sweating due to the heat and the short pause was extremely welcome.

"Keep moving", one of the guards said and poked Rodney with his scimitar in the shoulder.

Rodney made a strange squeaking noise in his throat before quickly beginning to move again.

Lyssa, who had ploughed into Sheppard's back, took the opportunity to whisper in his ear,

"I'm sorry about not believing you. Carly told me what happened. I'm having Dr Weir send Caleb and Carly away".

Sheppard glanced at her over his shoulder.

This was really not the time to discuss their personal life but his desire to make things right between them was just as strong as hers even, if she had hurt his feelings.

"I'd never cheat on you", he said and Lyssa touched her hands to his back quickly as the line ahead of them began to move.

"I know. It was just the shock of seeing you like that with Carly, I think any woman would react the same. Imagine if it had been Ellie and Lorne. Do you think she would have acted any differently?"

Sheppard shook his head just as a guard approached them from behind.

"No talking", he muttered, pushing Sheppard away from Lyssa then smiling smarmily at her, his eyes raking her up and down.

Lyssa glared at him and the guard laughed and moved away.

She was happy that she had managed to at least say a few words to John even though she still had so much more to add.

But now wasn't the time.

She hoped Ellie was alright and wondered how Lorne was doing. He was bound to be driving himself crazy with thoughts of how Ellie was getting on.

Ellie would be ok and she would figure out a way to help them out of their predicament. She was the brains of their team after all and since Rodney was stuck with them, Ellie was their only hope at the moment.

Lyssa comforted herself with these thoughts, not daring to think about any of the other possible ways that this mission could end.

**OOoOO**

Ellie didn't dare to look back as she and the white stallion raced across the sand.

"What the hell kind of hair-brained idea is this?", she muttered to herself as she realised she had no idea where the heck she was going.

Although the horse she was riding was the fastest Tariq owned, Ellie was not a horse-rider, that much was obvious and Tariq soon gained on them.

As he drew level with her and tried to reach across for his stallions reigns, Ellie pulled on them and she veered off to the right.

Cursing, Tariq followed and quickly realised that he was going to have to tackle her more directly.

When the positioning of the two horses was just right he launched himself from the saddle of Kalim's horse, grabbed at Ellie's shoulders and knocked her from his.

Ellie cried out as they hit the sand then rolled over and over each other down a massive dune.

They finally came to rest with Tariq on top of Ellie, his hands pinning hers above her head.

They glared at one another, breathing hard and Ellie gulped as his sparkling blue eyes dropped to her lips.

Ellie tried to push against his hands and squirm out from under him but she couldn't shift him.

Tariq's eyes locked with hers once more and he said,

"Do not worry, you are not the kind of woman that stirs my blood".

Abruptly he released her hands and stood, dragging her to her feet and Ellie did not know whether to be relieved or insulted.

"And you are not the type of man that stirs mine either", she shot back and Tariq pushed her back up the dune toward the horses.

He all but threw her up onto his stallion's back and got up behind her. He lowered his mouth to her ear and said menacingly,

"Do not try to escape again", and with that he grabbed the reigns of Kalim's horse and they made their way back to his men.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard and the others glanced around at the fabulous interior of the palace as they were led through room after room which were all lavishly decorated in the same way with marble pillars and beautiful mosaics.

Eventually they were left in a large room which had a throne type chair opposite them.

They were still all linked together by the rope and so had no option but to stand in a line.

"I've got a bad feeling about this", Ronon said leaning forward so that he could see Sheppard who looked back at him.

"Not what I want to hear", he replied.

Ronon shrugged and straightened again.

"I hope Ellie has managed to figure something out already. She has to fix the DHD and dial Atlantis…..", Rodney said, his voice panicky and Lorne leaned forward and looked at him.

"I'm sure she's working on it", he said stiffly and Rodney nodded.

Silently everyone prayed that Ellie was a) alright and b) coming up with some kind of plan. What exactly, no-one knew, but all they had was hope since the palace seemed too heavily guarded for them to try and escape.

Suddenly, two massive double doors opened at the opposite end of the room to where they had entered and a man strode in dressed in long black flowing robes. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and he had markings on his face in some strange language which Rodney immediately tried to make out.

He was surrounded by armed men, also all robe-clad and as he sat upon the throne type chair in front of them his eyes looked to Lyssa and Teyla first before glancing at the men.

He flicked a hand toward some of his men.

"Take the women away", he commanded, his voice deep and Sheppard immediately stepped forward.

"We stay together", he said and the man stood and approached Sheppard.

"You will do as I say or you will die, it is as simple as that".

"John", Lyssa murmured. She didn't want to just surrender to these people but she also didn't want him to get killed for no particular reason other than he was being objectionable to her being taken away.

"It'll be ok", she said as the man moved to stand before her.

She didn't flinch as he reached out and touched a hand to her hair and Sheppard watched, his temper flaring although he remained silent.

"So pale….", the man muttered, taking a lock of her blonde hair in between his fingers. He thought about the fact for a moment before letting go of the piece of hair and stepping away.

He waved a hand again and Teyla and Lyssa were removed from the line and taken away through the doors, Lyssa glancing back to get one last look at John who returned her gaze for as long as possible.

"I do not feel it is right to have women around when negotiations are taking place, do you not agree?", the man asked and Ronon laughed.

"No….we don't agree", he said and the man sighed.

"I am Nazim el Azir and I am the ruler of Zuran".

"Well that's nice for you but what do you want to negotiate for?", Sheppard asked and Lorne nodded in agreement.

"You've destroyed our transportation and our way home….what do you want from us?"

"Your lives", Nazim replied and Ronon grumbled,

"What?"

"You have two options", Nazim explained, "You can become part of my army, be loyal to me and live…I am always looking for good men to fight for me…..or you can die…today. As you have said you have no way back to where you came from and I am not interested in why you came. There is a rebellion set against destroying me and I will take as many men into my service as I can".

Lorne and Sheppard exchanged a glance and Sheppard said,

"What about Lyssa and Teyla?"

"Your women will serve in the palace. They will remain unharmed so long as you do not step out of line", Nazim replied and Sheppard nodded slowly.

"I'm really not a good fighter…..I'm more intellectual", Rodney said to Nazim who looked him up and down.

"Yes….I see", he replied and Rodney had the good grace to blush and he tried to straighten his back.

"One of my advisors will see if there is anything useful you can do", Nazim said, indicating Rodney be taken away and the scientist blustered and muttered all the way out of the hall.

"Do we have an agreement?", Nazim asked and Sheppard shrugged as he looked at Lorne, Franks, Reece and Ronon.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice now does it", he replied.

**OOoOO**

Ellie had tried in vain to stop Tariq from leaving the spot where the jumper was but he had told her they had to return to his camp.

That had seemed like hours ago and they were still riding into the desert. Ellie tried to bite back the despair that threatened to overwhelm her and she wondered how the others were getting on. She desperately wanted to see Lorne again, she needed to know he was alright.

The sun beat down relentlessly upon them and Ellie began to drift in and out of sleep.

Her head lolled back unintentionally against Tariq's shoulder and he tensed as he felt her relax against him. He had forgotten that she would not be used to such intense heat and he cursed as he raised and arm and signalled to his men that they were to stop.

He slowed his stallion and Ellie jerked awake and she looked around her, feeling a little dazed.

Tariq dismounted and looked up at her, cursing again as he took in her flushed skin and he could tell that she would be sore come the morning.

He held his arms out to her and Ellie all but slid off the horse into them and then sat down with a soft thud onto the sand as her legs refused to support her.

Tariq retrieved his water bag from the horses' saddle, watching with interest as the stallion nuzzled at Ellie's ear.

Ellie moved her head slightly and swatted at the animal's soft nose.

"You are honoured", Tariq said as he squatted by her side and handed the water bag to her.

"What?", Ellie asked as she sipped at the water and then tried to hand the bag back to him.

"You can take a little more", Tariq said before continuing, "You are honoured because Shaylem does not normally take to strangers but he seems to like you" and he indicated to the stallion who was still snuffling at Ellie's hair.

"Must be my sparkling personality", Ellie said glumly and Tariq smiled, finally removing the _howli_ that covered most of his face.

Ellie blinked up at him and got her first proper look at him since they'd met.

He was very good looking. His blue eyes were very striking and she liked the way his straight dark brown hair blew around his face and neck in the soft desert breeze.

He looked very mysterious, almost like the kind of desert men that novelists wrote romance stories about back on Earth, apart his skin wasn't olive coloured like those types of desert Sheiks were. He was paler but sun-kissed.

Tariq stood abruptly and began to dig in Shaylem's saddle bag again. Eventually he produced a long black caftan type garment and shoved it at her.

"Put this on, it'll stop your skin from getting any further burns from the sun".

Ellie pulled the garment over her head and stood, her head feeling light and her tongue twice it's normal size. She felt so tired because of the damned sun and all she wanted to do was sleep.

As her eyes fluttered closed she felt Tariq's hands on her arms.

"Try to stay awake, at least until you get back onto the horse", he said and she slapped his hands away with not much vigour.

"Just let me go back to the jumper", she said hopefully but Tariq shook his head.

"You may as well close your mind to the life you once had because you will not be returning to it", he said and Ellie could only stare at him as his words sank in.

"Look to the future for it is now all you have".

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Date : **28 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 4 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

Sheppard looked Lorne and the others up and down as they all stood before each other now dressed in the baggy black trousers and robes of the desert warriors.

"I feel like an idiot", he said.

Ronon stretched his arms out, feeling the freedom of movement in the clothing and shrugged.

"Feels alright to me", he said and Sheppard scowled at him.

"Yeah but you 'look' the part…..we just look……stupid", Sheppard replied and Franks squared his shoulders.

"Speak for yourself….Sir", he said, glancing at Lorne who showed no signs of joining in the conversation.

Sheppard sighed and indicated Franks move away as he went to stand by Lorne.

"Ellie's tougher than she makes out…..she'll be ok", he offered and Lorne looked at him, his face etched with worry.

"But you know as well as I do that she has nowhere to go and she won't be able to survive out there in this heat for…..", he trailed off as Sheppard clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop right there……..she'll think of something, you got that Major?" he said sternly and Lorne nodded although they both knew that he wouldn't stop thinking about what was happening to Ellie.

"Just try and concentrate on staying alive. I don't want to have to tell Ellie that you got yourself killed because you were too busy worrying that she was alright", Sheppard said and Lorne sighed.

"Yes Sir".

Inside the palace, Lyssa and Teyla gawped at a very exotic looking woman as she presented them with the sheerest looking garments they had ever had the misfortune of laying their eyes upon and Lyssa laughed out loud.

"You can take those away right now because we are not wearing them".

"His Highness wishes it", the woman replied, holding the clothing out again but Lyssa folded her arms stubbornly.

Teyla stepped forward and said diplomatically,

"Do you not have anything a little less….revealing?"

The woman looked at her but shook her head as though she wasn't certain what Teyla meant.

"You know, something that doesn't show everyone what you've got underneath", Lyssa said impatiently and the woman lowered her head.

"His highness has all his female servants dressed this way", she murmured and Lyssa said pointedly,

"So why are you not wearing something like that?", and she indicated to the woman's cotton gown.

"I am not in his Highnesses' Harem".

Teyla closed her eyes as the woman scuttled away, the see-through garments being hurled after her by Lyssa.

**OOoOO**

Finally Tariq reigned in Shaylem on top of a huge ridge of sand and Ellie gasped at the sight that lay before them.

"Oh my god", she murmured as she took in the vast sea of tents and wooden buildings that covered the space below them.

"This is one of my tribes", Tariq informed her.

"How many do you have?", Ellie asked.

"Three", Tariq answered as though the fact that he was the leader of so many people did not bother him at all.

Ellie nodded and Tariq spurred Shaylem on and they arrived into the camp to the greetings of his other warriors and their women.

Tariq quickly dismounted and pulled Ellie from the saddle.

He turned to one of his men and said,

"Take her to my mother and be sure to tell her that she is a prisoner, not a guest".

The man bowed and gripped Ellie's arm.

"Oh thank you very much", Ellie shot at Tariq as she was lead away and he bit back another smile.

He had never come across a more spirited woman and she made him smile and although he had no intention of letting Ellie get comfortable in his company he couldn't help but like her.

**OOoOO**

Back on Atlantis, Dr Weir watched as the gate failed to connect with Zuran's for the third attempt. Sheppard and Lorne's teams were well over their check-in times and she was getting concerned.

"What do you think is wrong?", she asked of Zelenka who sighed thoughtfully and crossed his arms.

The usual cause of a failed connection is because the gate you are attempting to dial up to is damaged", he replied and Weir looked at him.

"Are you saying that Zuran's gate could be in-operable?"

"It's a possibility", Zelenka replied and Weir nodded.

"Keep trying", she ordered.

**OOoOO**

"Why has my son brought you here?", Tariq's mother asked and Ellie shrugged her shoulders, feeling nauseous.

"I don't know. I asked him to leave me where he found me but he wouldn't", she replied and the older woman nodded and stepped closer to get a better look at the stranger.

"What is your name?", she asked and Ellie sighed.

"Ellie".

"That's a pretty name", a young girl whom Ellie hadn't noticed said as she too came forward.

"I am Usta, Tariq's mother and this is Lenora, his sister".

"Pleased to meet…….", Ellie couldn't quite finish as another wave of nausea hit her and she sank down to the carpeted floor of the tent as her legs gave way.

"Bring water", Usta said as she crouched by Ellie and Lenore rushed away only to return seconds later with a cup full of water.

"You are very flushed. I take it you are not used to such heat?", Usta queried as she held the cup to Ellie's mouth.

Ellie shook her head and closed her eyes again.

"I just want to go back to the jumper and find my friends and Evan…I need Evan", she mumbled and Usta and Lenora looked at one another.

"Is she delirious Mama?", Lenora asked and Usta frowned.

"It looks that way child".

Turning back to Ellie she said,

"Take the robe off".

Ellie managed to do so and they took in her strange clothing and then noticed how pink her arms and legs were.

"Fetch me the balm", Usta said and Lenora disappeared again and returned shortly.

"This will help to take the soreness away", Usta said as she began to rub the balm into Ellie's skin.

Ellie nodded, her eyes growing heavy again and Usta pushed her back gently onto the pillows behind her.

"Rest for now", she said, knowing that Ellie was already asleep even before her head touched the pillows.

**OOoOO**

Nazim eyed Lyssa with some contempt before turning to Teyla who seemed a little less confrontational than the fair haired woman.

"You will wear the clothes I have provided for you or you will walk around with no garments on at all", he told them.

"And what if we refuse?", Lyssa asked, folding her arms and glaring at Nazim.

"Then I will kill your Doctor friend…..he really is of little use to me here in the palace", Nazim replied looking over to where Rodney was stood looking totally ridiculous in a turquoise robe and turban with a feather at the front of it.

Lyssa and Teyla looked at Rodney and then at each other and then Teyla held out her hands to take the garments from the servant woman.

Later that evening, Lyssa and Teyla, along with the other women from the Harem, were paraded past Nazim's men in the dining hall as they were taken to the bathing rooms.

Sheppard almost choked on the gulp of water he had just taken as he saw Lyssa was totally naked under the gossamer pale blue dress she was wearing. Their eyes met and Sheppard could tell that she was blazingly angry at what was happening.

He tried to smile at her but their situation was so unbelievable that it came out all wobbly and more of a frown than a smile.

"Whoa!", Franks exclaimed as he took in the two women.

"Look away now Lieutenant or I'll kill you", Sheppard ordered and Ronon bit back a smile as he chewed his food.

"Sorry Sir", Franks replied, glancing at Lorne who hadn't even looked up from his plate of untouched food.

"Sir…you really should eat something", he said and Lorne sighed.

"I know….I'm just not hungry", he replied finally looking up and catching the, all but naked, rear ends of Teyla and Lyssa and he blinked as though he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"Don't ask", Sheppard muttered and Lorne looked at him with some sympathy.

**OOoOO**

Ellie slept solidly through the night and awoke the next morning feeling sore, achy and very grubby.

Her limbs felt sticky where Usta had smeared the balm over them and her dress was dusty from the journey to the camp.

She sat up slowly and looked around the tent. She was guessing it was very early as there was a chill in the air and no sounds were coming from anywhere inside or outside of the tent.

There was no sign of Usta or Lenora and so she stood a little shakily and made her way to the tents exit.

She stepped out and immediately came face to face with Kalim, Tariq's second in command.

He looked at the state of her and then bent his head in greeting to hide the fact that he was trying not to smile.

"I want to see him", Ellie said, knowing he was laughing at her but not really caring.

"I will take you to him", Kalim said, going to reach for her arm but Tariq's voice stopped him.

"It's alright Kalim. I will take things from here".

Kalim stepped back and bowed before darting away.

Ellie looked at her captor and felt even more disgruntled at the that fact he was wearing clean clothes, had obviously washed as his hair was damp and he looked calm and cool and totally unflustered in any way as he returned her stare.

"Would you like to bathe?", he asked her eventually and Ellie crossed her arms then quickly un-crossed them as the action hurt too much.

She nodded and Tariq held out an arm.

"Come, this way", he said and she followed him as he lead the way to a small oasis type pool behind the tents.

"How are you feeling?", he asked as she removed her boots and then straightened to look at him.

"I feel exactly as I look", she muttered and Tariq nodded but said nothing as she made her way to the edge of the pool and then waded in fully clothed.

Tariq hadn't expected her to just get undressed before him but he had to stamp down the sliver of disappointment he felt at not getting to see what she looked like underneath the strange garment she wore.

He cursed himself inwardly for his weakness and looked away from Ellie as she ducked her head into the water to wash out her hair.

He needed no woman by his side. No one could replace Lalia and he would not dishonour her memory by giving in to the foolish desires of his body.

Ellie got out of the water and tried to wring out her dress as best she could whilst still wearing it. She felt marginally better but was still eager to leave the camp.

She approached Tariq.

"Please", she said and he turned to look down at her, a far away look in his eyes that quickly vanished as she brought him back to reality.

"Let me go back and try to help my friends".

"I told you no yesterday and my answer remains the same. Do not ask me again Ellie", Tariq replied harshly and Ellie snatched up her boots and stormed ahead of him back toward the tents.

She would not take no for an answer.

One way or another she would get back to the jumper and the gate and she would make them work again.

She just had to figure out how she was going to do it.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard dodged out of Ronon's way as he lunged at him with a scimitar.

"Hey, we're only supposed to be practising you know", he said and Ronon grinned.

They were about to take up their starting positions again when a commotion near the training grounds' gates made them pause.

They watched as what seemed like hundreds of warriors began to file out into the desert.

"What's going on?", Sheppard asked as Lorne, Franks and Reece approached them.

"Apparently they're launching a surprise attack on one of the rebel camps", Lorne said and Sheppard nodded.

"Why aren't we going with them?", Ronon said and Franks shrugged.

"We're probably not trustworthy enough yet", Reece answered and they all turned to watch as the last of the warriors left through the gates and they were locked securely behind them.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Date : **29 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 5 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

Tariq caught up to Ellie in three easy strides but she refused to look at him as he drew level with her.

"Where are you going?", he asked, clearly amused by her.

"You can't stop me from just walking from the camp", Ellie replied and Tariq regarded her thoughtfully.

"I could if I tied you up and put you in my Harem", he replied and Ellie stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at him.

"You have a Harem? Oh that's just great", she muttered and Tariq couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"I don't, but my brother does and you can be sure that your other women friends are in there right now".

"But you said they'd be killed", Ellie said and Tariq shrugged.

"They may have been", he replied, "The blonde one especially. My brother does not care for pale hair and skin on his women".

Ellie thought for a moment, remembering how Usta and Lenora had not been as dark in colouring as they should perhaps be for desert women and she could well imagine Usta's grey hair being blonde in her younger years.

"Is that why your mother and sister live out here with you and not in the palace?"

Tariq looked at Ellie again, debating whether to divulge any of his family secrets to her but who would she tell even if he did? She was hardly going anywhere.

"Nazim's mother died. A few months later our father met my mother. She was not from these lands and so not suitable in Nazim's eyes as she was fair skinned and her hair was golden but father made her his second wife anyway. She had captured his heart and that was that. Nazim has always hated her. He tolerated her, Lenora and myself until our father died a couple of years ago but when he became ruler he threw us out and became the tyrant he is today".

Ellie reached out and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry", she said and Tariq sighed.

"It is of no consequence. My brother must be stopped and my mother and sister returned to their rightful places in the palace".

"Then you'll be the ruler", Ellie surmised and Tariq nodded.

"If the people wish it so".

"If you let me fix the jumper and the Stargate dialling device I could contact my people and they'd be more than willing to help you in this fight against your brother. If we can just get my friends out of the palace……", Ellie trailed off as Tariq shook his head.

"I said 'no'. How many times will it take to get it into your head. I don't need your people or your friends' help?", he said sternly and Ellie gasped as he gripped her arm, his fingers biting into the tender burnt skin.

"Ouch……get off me…you're hurting me", Ellie cried hotly trying to back away from Tariq who let her go suddenly and she stumbled.

"I grow tired of you talking about leaving", he said and Ellie glared at him.

"And I grow tired of being held prisoner for no good reason".

"You were stealing the amulet", Tariq said, his voice rising and Ellie bunched her fists at her sides as she yelled back,

"I was not and _how many times _am I going to have to tell _you_ that before you get it into _your _head?"

Tariq had opened his mouth to shout back at her but closed it as Kalim suddenly approached them, the look upon his face telling Tariq that all was not well.

"What is it?", he asked watching as Kalim glanced at Ellie as though unsure if to speak or not in front of her.

Tariq waved a hand to confirm it was alright and Kalim said,

"The lookouts have spotted riders headed this way…we must prepare"

"Go ahead", Tariq replied stiffly.

Kalim headed off and Tariq turned to Ellie.

"Go to my mother and sister and do whatever they tell you to do. If you try to escape you will no doubt be killed either by my men or my brother's. Give my mother any trouble and I will kill you myself".

And with that he left her standing there in the sand, her boots still in her hands.

She looked around as the camp suddenly became a hive of activity and people began to yell, "Ghazw, ghazw", which meant 'raid'.

"Great", she murmured, pulling her boots on and then heading off to find Usta and Lenora.

She found them as they were making their way toward some horses and chaos seemed to suddenly descend upon the camp.

Some of Tariq's men were preparing to leave to do battle with Nazim's whilst others were staying to protect the women and children.

"Where are you going?", Ellie asked as Usta mounted a horse and pulled Lenora up behind her.

"There are some dunes that Tariq always insist we hide out at until the fighting is over", Usta replied.

"This has happened before then?", Ellie said and Usta nodded.

"It was in one of these raids that Lalia was taken", Lenora said and Usta turned and glared at her daughter.

"Enough Lenora", she said then turned back to Ellie.

"I take it my son has sent you to me", she said and Ellie nodded, wondering who Lalia was.

"Take a horse then and follow me", Usta said as she turned her horse toward the back of the camp.

Ellie was just about to do as she was told when gun fire erupted all around them and the horse Usta and Lenora was on whinnied in fright and raised it's front legs into the air, throwing Tariq's mother and sister onto the sand.

"Are you alright?", Ellie asked, genuinely concerned for the older woman and Lenora who was rubbing at her behind vigorously.

Usta nodded and Ellie helped her up.

They glanced around in horror as they saw Nazim's guards enter the camp.

"They have arrived more swiftly this time", Usta said grabbing Lenora's hand.

"Mama we must run", Lenora cried and Usta nodded, fearing for their lives as men began to fight all around them. Women and children screamed and cried out as the camp was attacked.

The three of them took off across the sand, ducking in and out of various tents to avoid being caught. They entered one particularly large tent and as they ran through it, Ellie spotted her gun lying on a table and she quickly snared it and checked the ammo which was all still there.

They were about to leave through the back of the tent when a Zuran guard blocked their path.

"Get behind me", Ellie said, stepping in between Usta, Lenora and the guard. She kept her gun carefully concealed in the material of the skirt of her dress as the guard came closer, snarling at them.

"Are you the best protection Tariq el Azir has for his mother and sister?", he laughed and Ellie glared at him as she felt Usta and Lenora tremble behind her.

"You have a problem with that?", Ellie asked boldly, not seeing Tariq enter through a side flap of the tent, neither did the guard.

"You think you can stop me from killing those two? I will crush you with my bare hands", the guard said, stepping forward.

Ellie raised the gun and fired, hitting the guard squarely in the chest and he fell onto the carpet.

"I don't think so", Ellie said, jumping as she spotted another figure out of the corner of her eye and she turned and aimed only to find it was Tariq whose eyes were boring into hers as his sister rushed at him.

"Tariq! Ellie saved Mama and I, isn't she wonderful?", the girl gushed and Tariq nodded, glancing at his mother.

"Are you alright?", he asked and Usta nodded, noticing how her son's eyes returned to the woman who had just saved their lives.

"The camp, Tariq?", she asked, bringing her son's eyes back to her own. "Is the fighting over?"

"For now. What is left of Nazim's men have retreated but we have suffered many losses this time", he replied.

"It's over…already?", Ellie asked, amazed at how one minute everything had been peaceful, the next a raid was upon them and now it was all finished with.

"Things happen very quickly here", Usta said and Ellie's eyes widened as she thought,

'You're not wrong'.

"Come Lenora, we must begin the tidy up operation once more", Usta said ushering her daughter out of the tent which happened to belong to Tariq.

When Ellie and he were alone Tariq said,

"Thank you for staying with them. Normally I send them away from the camp. I had a man tracking you all but I saw him fall and I followed you only to find you did not need my assistance".

"Well, I wouldn't go that far…..", Ellie trailed off and Tariq sighed then winced and she saw him touch his side.

"Are you hurt?", she asked going to move toward him but he held up at hand and she stopped abruptly.

"It is only a scratch, nothing more", he said and Ellie nodded, looking down at the gun she still held.

"I suppose you want this back now?", she said and Tariq nodded and held his hand out.

Ellie passed the gun to him and their fingers brushed and she snatched her hand away as though he had burnt her.

Tariq scowled and turned away from her.

"You will help my mother in any way she desires", he said and Ellie raised a hand to her forehead.

"You're still not going to let me go?", she asked incredulously and Tariq spun back around to face her.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met", he said and Ellie glared at him.

"Look….I don't like you. I don't belong here. I just saved your mother and your sister's lives, I think that deserves a little reward don't you?", she yelled at him and Tariq stepped closer his nerves and temper jangling.

His camp was in ruins around his tent and he was wasting time with this maddening woman.

"Do not raise your voice to me", he said placing her gun on a nearby table whilst Ellie put her hands on her hips.

"I'll do whatever the hell I like. I don't belong to you and you have no rights over me", she told him bravely and Tariq's eyes glittered at her.

"Have I not?" he bit out very softly.

"None whatsoever", Ellie shot back.

"Really?", Tariq said.

He moved closer, the power he could have over he becoming very evident as he looked down at her.

Ellie sensed that he was using every bit of his willpower to restrain himself but she couldn't stop her next sentence from escaping her lips.

"You can force me to stay with you for a while but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you………., she trailed off as he threaded his fingers into her hair.

He yanked her head back, his eyes trailing a path down the exposed column of her throat.

"Suppose I don't take no for an answer?", he asked and Ellie gasped.

"Would you force me?", she asked, her voice no more than a whisper and Tariq looked down at her, his blue eyes darkening as he replied,

"Would I need to?" and then his mouth closed over hers, dominating even as it caressed.

Ellie didn't move and didn't return his kiss and Tariq eventually wrenched his mouth from hers and stepped back.

"Get out of my sight and go and help my mother", he commanded and Ellie fled as tears pooled in her eyes.

She paused outside the tent, her trembling hands going to her bruised mouth.

"Evan, I miss you so much", she whispered, swiping at her eyes as she prayed that the man she loved was still alive.

Slowly she moved off to find Usta.

Back inside the tent, Tariq kicked over a table and then sat on the edge of his cushion filled bed.

"Damn you", he muttered, wondering why Ellie got under his skin so much.

He tried to think of Lalia but the only image that floated behind his eyelids was Ellie's.

**OooOO**

Back at the palace, Sheppard and the others watched as the guards returned, their numbers seriously reduced.

"The rebels must be good", he commented and the others nodded in agreement, their thoughts turning to when it would be their turn to go out and fight.

**OooOO**

The next couple of days passed quickly as everyone in the camp was busy restoring their homes to as near to their original condition as they could.

Late one evening, just as the sun was beginning to set, Usta turned to Ellie who hadn't spoken much in the last couple of days, not since she had come to her from her son's tent.

"Would you mind taking these clothes to the water and rinsing them out for me?", she asked and Ellie took them from her.

"No problem", she responded neutrally. She had done more than her fair share in helping to right the camp and she had gotten to know more about Usta and Lenora than she had intended.

After what had happened in Tariq's tent she hadn't wanted to like his mother and sister but despite her best intentions, like them she did.

She took the bundle of clothing and made her way to the water where Tariq had taken her to bathe.

Wading in slightly she placed the clothes on a rock and began to rinse out the first item, glancing around at the camp absently.

She was pleased to see it looking more like it had when she'd first arrived instead of in the disarrayed state following the attack.

Reaching for the next item, her hand stilled as she caught sight of Tariq with Kalim and a few more of his men.

They were erecting a tent that had been trampled and he had removed the long outer part of his robes leaving him wearing just baggy black trousers.

She watched as sweat ran along the contoured muscles of his back and chest as he worked, making his skin glisten in the light of the setting sun.

Frowning she turned away. If she wasn't in love with Lorne she probably would be tempted by Tariq but she was and so it didn't matter.

She began to beat the clothing against the rock, angry about the fact that there was seemingly nothing she could do to get herself out of this situation.

She was so absorbed in her task and her thoughts that she did not hear Lenora creep up on her and she cried out in alarm as a huge splash of water hit her back.

Over by the tents, Tariq spun, his hand going for his scimitar as he heard Ellie cry out.

He relaxed as he saw Lenora splashing about in the water, drowning Ellie and causing her to squeal and splash about herself.

Kalim moved to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Lenora seems to be growing fond of your captive", he commented, also watching them splashing each other, cooling their heated skin.

"She's not my captive any more", Tariq said and Kalim turned to look at him.

"You're letting her go?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"I cannot have her around here Kalim, she is driving me insane", Tariq replied and Kalim raised an eyebrow.

"Lalia would not want you to be alone my friend…..take this woman to your bed….make use of her…..".

"No! It's not about that. I do not find her attractive in that way", Tariq replied angrily, turning away and busying himself with the tent again but Kalim watched silently as Tariq glanced over at the woman one more time.

"She says she can offer us help from her people and after this last attack I am not too proud to admit that we could do with it", Tariq said and Kalim looked around frowning.

Yes, they had lost a few more men than in the last raid but not enough to require outside help.

There must be another reason why Tariq wanted the woman gone and the only one he could think of was that he was falling for her.

But, if that was the case then Ellie would be very lucky if Tariq let her go at the end of all this.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Date : **31 July 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 6 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

Teyla sighed as Lyssa paced up and down for the hundredth time.

She was about to say something when Lyssa turned to a woman who had been sat quietly near by them and said,

"How do you stand it in here? Are you not bored out of your mind?".

"Time is of no consequence to me anymore, not since I was taken from my home", the woman replied and Lyssa stopped pacing to look at her.

"And where was that…..exactly? Is it far from here?"

The woman, who was very beautiful with long dark hair, sat up and looked at Lyssa and Teyla.

"Not very far, no"

"Why were you brought to the palace?", Teyla inquired and the woman glanced around nervously before leaning further toward the two strangers.

"I was to be married to Tariq el Azir, the half-brother of his Highness Nazim el Azir, but Nazim did not wish it to be. He had me abducted from one of Tariq's camps and brought here, sending out word to Tariq that he had killed me as punishment for the rebellion that Tariq now leads"

"Rebellion?", Lyssa and Teyla stated at the same time and the woman nodded.

"What is your name?", Teyla asked.

"Lalia", the woman replied.

"Teyla and Lyssa", Teyla replied, introducing them as they moved closer together.

"So, tell us more about this Tariq of yours", Lyssa said, then added, "If he found a defenceless woman out there, would he help her?" and she pointed out toward the desert.

Teyla raised an eyebrow at Lyssa's description of Ellie as Lalia sighed.

"The man I knew would, I am certain, but it has been a long time since I have seen him. The news of my supposed death may have changed him but it will have spurred him on to totally destroy Nazim".

Lyssa and Teyla looked at one another.

"We should try and get this news to Colonel Sheppard", Teyla said and Lyssa nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Lorne would want to know that there's a glimmer of hope that Ellie could be ok and with these rebels".

"We need some kind of diversion later as we pass through the dining hall", Teyla said and Lyssa looked at Lalia and then at some of the other woman who were lounging around the room in various nooks and crannies, sleeping or reading.

"Think you could help us out?", she asked and a smile spread across Lalia's face.

"I think so".

**OOoOO**

Ellie rubbed her hands across her arms, grimacing as she saw her sun burnt skin flaking away.

"Nice", she murmured to herself, thankful Lorne couldn't see the state of her. She smiled absently as she thought of Evan and she smoothed a hand over her still flat stomach as she imagined telling him that she was indeed going to have his baby.

Her period was still late but until Beckett confirmed the fact, she couldn't be one hundred percent certain, but it was a nice thought to hold onto. She longed to be back on Atlantis and everything be back to normal.

Suddenly Tariq's voice jolted her back to reality and she turned to face him as he said,

"I have decided that you may return to the great circle to work upon contacting your own people".

Ellie stared at him for a moment or two, thinking she had misheard him.

"I give you what you want and you have nothing to say?", Tariq said and Ellie moved forward as though to go to him but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Thank you", she said finally but Tariq folded his arms.

"I want something in return", he said and Ellie regarded him nervously, wondering what he would ask for.

"You mentioned that your people would help us to defeat my brother. Are you still willing to offer this support to my people?" he said and Ellie sighed in relief.

"Yes…of course. I can't see it being any problem at all", she replied and Tariq looked at her.

"You thought I would ask for something else?", he asked and she shook her head, blushing beneath her sun tanned skin.

"No, of course not. You told me that I am not the sort of woman that stirs your blood when we first met, remember?"

Tariq nodded and turned away.

"Kalim and I will take turns to stay with you whilst you work on the circle".

Ellie smiled at his back and looked up into the blue sky.

Finally…..progress.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa and Teyla hung back for as long as their guards would allow as the procession of Harem women was paraded through the dining hall.

Suddenly, further up the line, a woman in a bright yellow, see-through garment screamed out and slapped the face of a seated warrior who to all intents and purposes was minding his own business.

As the Harem guards took action, more women cried out and began slapping warriors faces and before long the whole hall seemed in chaos.

As the guards behind them moved into the fray, Lyssa and Teyla took the opportunity to dash toward Lorne, Sheppard and the others.

"There is a rebel army in the desert who is set upon destroying Nazim", Lyssa told Sheppard who couldn't take his eyes from her.

"We know", he said, his hands going to her face.

"You know?", Teyla said and Lorne nodded.

"Yeah. Who do you think we're getting geared up to fight?"

"We have come across a woman in the Harem, her name is Lalia", Teyla told them, then turned to Lorne.

"She tells us that the leader of the rebellion is Nazim's half-brother Tariq".

"His brother?" Ronon said and Teyla nodded.

"Nazim never told us it was his half-brother", Sheppard said, his eyes still glued to Lyssa who had moved her hands to his chest.

"We have reason to believe that if Ellie was found by Tariq he would not harm her so there is still hope that she may yet contact Atlantis", Teyla said, frowning when Lorne raised a hand to his head.

"That is good news though is it not Major?", Teyla said and Franks cleared his throat, drawing Teyla's gaze.

"It would have been apart from the fact that Nazim's guards went on a surprise attack to the rebel camp a few days ago".

"Ellie may have not been there though. Tariq has two camps", Lyssa interjected and Lorne looked at her as order seemed to begin to be restored to the hall.

"Lyssa, we must get back into line", Teyla urged and Lyssa nodded, looking back at Sheppard.

"I love you", she said just before he covered her mouth with his in a searing kiss that had her wishing they were alone right now.

As they parted, Lyssa was not oblivious to the fact that Sheppard had not returned her words of love, indicating that maybe he was still sore with her about the Caleb and Carly incident. His kiss though, had left her in no doubt that he still wanted her and in spite of everything her heart felt a little lighter as she rejoined the procession through to the baths.

**OOoOO**

Ellie was tired.

She had been working solidly for two days straight on the DHD and the jumper but it was slow going. The two were badly damaged and only just repairable.

She alternated which she worked on, using the inside of the jumper as cover from the sun when it got too much for her to work outside on the DHD any longer.

Thankfully, Rodney's spare laptop had still been hidden under one of the puddle jumper's seats and she had managed to get enough power from it to help start some of the jumper's systems which were, in turn, helping to start others.

On the third day, Tariq sat watching her from the floor of the jumper as she fiddled with numerous wires and he said,

"You are very knowledgeable about these…..things".

"Not so as you'd notice", Ellie muttered, jumping back as sparks flew from the wires and she cursed and shook her hand out, the small shock making her fingers tingle.

"Are you alright?", Tariq asked and Ellie nodded, sitting by him on the floor.

"You should rest a while. Maybe it will work if you leave it for a time", Tariq suggested and Ellie nodded.

"Maybe".

They sat in silence for a moment, Ellie sipping at the bag of water Tariq offered her.

"Who was Lalia?", she asked suddenly and Tariq stiffened and looked at her.

"Who told you that name?", he asked and Ellie looked away.

"Lenora mentioned that someone called Lalia was taken in a previous raid. I just wondered who she was, that is all".

Tariq looked away and sighed deeply.

"You don't have to tell me", Ellie said but he looked back at her and she noticed the pained expression he now wore as he said,

"Lalia was to be my wife. Nazim took her to punish me for the rebellion. He killed her to teach me a lesson".

"Tariq I am so sorry", Ellie replied, touching his hand with hers and Tariq clasped it tightly as he remembered his lost love.

"I thought I would never be able to look upon another woman, but then you came and I realised that I am still alive Ellie. I still feel and I still want to defeat my brother, now more than ever, to honour Lalia's memory".

"I will help you Tariq", Ellie said. "Maybe if there was a way to get a message to my friends inside the palace they could somehow help?"

"I fail to see how we could get anyone inside that place. My best people are well known to my brother and I would not send them on such a mission", Tariq replied but Ellie grinned.

"He doesn't know me though does he", she said and Tariq eyed her warily.

"I would not advise you do something so dangerous….my brother is a very unpredictable man".

"He is also unmarried is he not?", Ellie said, a plan formulating in her head as she stood and began to work upon the wires once again.

"No, he is not married..why?", Tariq asked, also standing and Ellie glanced at him as she managed to fully power up the jumper and she gave an excited squeal before turning to face him properly.

"What would your brother do if you were to request an audience with him?", she asked and Tariq frowned.

"Why would I……..?", he trailed off and shook his head as Ellie smiled.

"You tell him that you want all the fighting to stop and that you have a peace offering for him".

"The peace offering being you", Tariq surmised and Ellie nodded.

"I will contact my people and get them to back up your remaining men and then you, my friends and I can let them into the palace…somehow".

Tariq suddenly gripped Ellie's upper arms and lowered his face to hers.

"Do you realise how dangerous that would be for you….and for me?", he asked and Ellie nodded slowly.

"And what exactly would I offer you as? He has Harem women….the thought of one more would hardly excite him", Tariq said and Ellie grinned again.

"I overheard your mother telling some of the camp women that Nazim is fond of dancing women, as was your father incidentally, a fact your mother seemed not to mind about. They are Nazim's weakness and we can use that weakness against him".

"And you can dance can you?", Tariq inquired, not really liking the sound of this plan.

"Well…I'll give it a good shot. Maybe your mother can give me some hints on what exactly to do…..", she trailed off as Tariq gripped her face.

"I'll tell you what you'll have to do Ellie. You'll move your body so sensually that Nazim will not be able to take his eyes from you. You'll gyrate your hips and caress your own body until you drive him mad with desire and then when he takes you to his bed what will you do then?"

"Well I….I would hope you'd be around to help me out before it gets that far", Ellie said, shocked by his sudden anger.

"And if I'm not?" Tariq said, "Will you give yourself to him when you would deny me?"

"Of course not", Ellie said, trying to move away from him but he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her in tightly against his body.

"I won't let him have what is mine again Ellie", he said and she gasped, confused by what he was saying.

"But I…I", she stuttered and as Tariq bent to kiss her she blurted, "Please..don't, i'm pregnant and i'm in love with someone else".

Tariq froze, his mouth inches from hers.

Eventually he set her away from him and left the jumper.

Ellie stood for a moment, her hands covering her face as she sucked in some much needed air.

She heard hoof beats and moved to the back of the jumper only to see Kalim arrive and she watched as Tariq exchanged a few words with him before getting onto his own stallion and riding away without looking back once.

Kalim dismounted and moved toward her.

"He says you are to contact your people and then return to the camp with me so that his mother can show you what you need to know before your plan can be carried out".

Ellie nodded and moved toward the DHD.

She finished off the repairs and dialled Atlantis with success.

In detail she explained to Dr Weir their current situation and their plans and Weir agreed to send men to help with the rebellion and Sheppard and the other's to escape. She was none to happy with the plan but they needed to take action and for the moment it was all they had.

Smiling a little worriedly at Kalim, Ellie secured the jumper and cloaked it and then he helped her onto his horse.

"You should know that your plan is extremely dangerous", Kalim said as they headed back to the camp.

Ellie nodded but knew that someone needed to let the rebels into the palace grounds and Tariq couldn't just walk in there to do it alone.

They needed the excuse to get inside and she was as good as it was going to get.

They just had to prey it worked.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Date : **01 August 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 7 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

Sheppard shook his head disdainfully as he watched Rodney walk by him and the others at the side of Nazim el Azir.

"What does he think he looks like?", he said and Ronon smiled as Rodney nearly tripped over his turquoise robe.

"He's obviously very important", Ronon commented and Sheppard waved a hand.

"Shush….he'll hear you and we don't want his head getting any bigger, that turban only just fits him as it is".

"I can hear you, you know!", Rodney turned and hissed at them as Nazim paused to talk to some other men further along.

"What are you doing McKay?", Sheppard hissed back, "Have you not learnt anything useful yet?"

"As a matter of fact I have", Rodney said, edging a little closer to them, glancing back to check that Nazim wasn't looking.

"His Highness……"Rodney began but Sheppard cut him off.

"Highness? You call him Highness?", he asked disbelievingly and Rodney shushed him frantically.

"Just shut up and listen. Nazim has a brother……."

"Yeah, yeah….we know about the brother", Sheppard said and Rodney folded his arms defensively as he continued smugly,

"So you know that he has sent word of a peace treaty and that he wants to come to the palace to see Nazim and bring him a gift?"

"Okay…so we didn't know that bit", Sheppard admitted grudgingly and Rodney smirked.

"What kind of gift?", Ronon asked and Rodney glanced at him.

"Ah…some kind of exotic dancing girl….apparently", he replied and Sheppard turned to Lorne, his eyebrows raised.

"Does Ellie dance?", he asked.

Lorne coloured and folded his arms.

"Um…well…..", he said but Sheppard turned away.

"Forget it….I don't want to know…..", he said, realising that Ronon was also looking at him.

"What?!", he said as Rodney broke the awkward moment.

"You think the dancer could be Ellie? Why?", he asked and Sheppard shrugged.

"I'm not sure….I'm just wondering if this is her way of getting in so that she can get us out….", he stopped as Nazim began to approach them.

"Dr McKay I have a special task for you", he said and Rodney turned to bow low and Sheppard rolled his eyes.

"Go to the Harem and bring the fair haired woman who arrived with you to see me", Nazim instructed but Rodney paused, glancing at Sheppard.

"Um, Lyssa…..what do you want with her?", he asked and Nazim turned to Sheppard even though he answered Rodney.

"I believe she has been causing an upset within the women and I need to make an example of her so that the others will fall back into line".

"If you hurt her I swear you will have me to deal with….", Sheppard said through gritted teeth but Nazim merely smiled.

"We shall see".

**OOoOO**

Ellie moved her hips from side to side as Usta gave her a crash course in the seductive dancing that Nazim and his late father loved so much.

"Hmm….you nearly have it……you just need to be a little more sensual in your movements. Maybe if you had the correct clothing on", Usta said, indicating over to the very sheer looking garment that Ellie had so far managed to avoid putting on.

Sighing, Ellie moved to the garment and held it up, shocked to find that she could almost see Usta through the thin material.

She gulped as she thought about wearing it, knowing that she had no confidence in her body.

"Maybe this wasn't a very good idea after all", she said and Usta smiled and patted her arm.

"Put it on and I shall see what I can do", she said.

Ellie did as Usta said and eventually stood before the older woman in nothing but the pale rose coloured caftan, it's deep V neckline almost reaching to her waist and Ellie fidgeted nervously, trying to pull the edges together.

Usta batted at her hands and stepped back, reaching into a chest and producing an intricately designed gem-stone belt that she hung around Ellie's hips, helping to hide the most intimate part of her body and Ellie smiled at her gratefully.

"That will also catch the Nazim's eyes when you dance", Usta told her and Ellie gulped again.

Sighing, Usta attached a matching veil onto Ellie's hair, making sure that part of it covered her face and even though you could still see it, Usta insisted that all the best dancers wore them as part of their seduction tactics.

Just then, Lenora entered the tent, gasping as she saw Ellie.

"You look very nice", the girl told Ellie who forced a smile.

"Tariq said to tell you he is ready to go and that your people have been spotted headed this way", Lenora said and Ellie clasped her hands together to stop them shaking.

"Okay….this is it then", she said, stepping forward and out into the evening air.

Tariq gawped at Ellie as she made her way across the sand toward him and Shaylem and his heart beat faster as he realised that he really didn't want her to do this.

Before he had a chance to say anything though, Ellie said,

""I hear my people are on their way?"

Tariq nodded.

"Kalim has been instructed to inform them fully of the plan and he will lead them to the palace in a short time".

"Right….that's good", Ellie replied, her hand reaching out to touch Shaylem's nose and Tariq could see she was nervous.

"You don't have to do this", he said and Ellie looked at him.

"Yes…I do", she said and he sighed deeply.

"As you wish".

He helped her onto his horse and then got up behind her and Ellie closed her eyes as the heat from his body seemed to surround her.

He reached around her to take the reigns and Ellie turned her head, her forehead brushing the stubble roughened surface of his jaw.

"I'm sorry that I……", she trailed off, uncertain of how to apologise to this man for not wanting to be with him.

"It is obviously not in our destinies", he said and Ellie looked out toward the desert, the orange glow from the setting sun making it look beautiful and mysterious.

"I'm sure…if circumstances were different…..that I would have been very happy here".

"Yes", Tariq agreed simply.

He dug his heels into Shaylem and they set off for the palace, Usta and Lenora watching with prayers on their lips.

**OOoOO**

"What's going on McKay?", Lyssa asked as she was brought to the Harem doors by one of the guards.

"Nazim wants to see you", Rodney replied, averting his eyes from her scantily clad form and Lyssa sighed.

"Why?", she asked as they were ushered along.

"I don't know", Rodney said in an exasperated tone.

"Is there any new news? Teyla and I are going spare in there", Lyssa said and Rodney lowered his voice as he said,

"Nazim has a brother…."

"Yeah we know he has a brother", Lyssa interrupted and Rodney raised his eyebrows.

"How does everyone know about the brother?", he said incredulously and Lyssa waved her hands at him.

"It doesn't matter, carry on. What about the brother?"

"He's coming to the palace bringing a gift of peace. Sheppard thinks the gift may be Ellie", Rodney finished and Lyssa frowned.

"Does he think Ellie may have planned this?", she asked but Rodney didn't get a chance to reply as they were ushered into a room where Nazim was sat awaiting them.

"You may go", he said to Rodney who hovered by Lyssa, reluctant to leave and Lyssa had to smile at his attempt at being protective.

"Dr Mckay…I said you may go", Nazim said and Rodney cleared his throat nervously before moving away.

"What do you want?", Lyssa asked boldly as Nazim approached her.

"Silence!", he said harshly, slapping her hard and Lyssa's head snapped to one side from the force and she tasted blood.

She went to move forward angrily but found herself quickly restrained by two guards.

Nazim smiled at her but his eyes were cold.

"I despise women of your colouring. If I had my way every woman like you would be snuffed out".

"Try it", Lyssa spat, not taking lightly to having her life threatened….not when she had Sheppard and their son to live for.

"I am soon to receive a gift of one of the finest dancing women of my kind. You will watch and observe. You will become like her or you will die", Nazim said, his intent to punish her for his step-mother's short comings.

"And if I refuse?", Lyssa asked.

"Then I will kill the one they call Sheppard", Nazim replied as a great bell sounded to alert them that Nazim's guest and gift had arrived.

Lyssa glared at Nazim, knowing he left her no option but to do as he said.

**OOoOO**

Tariq and Ellie stood side by side behind two massive double doors that were ornately decorated. They turned their heads to look at one another and a range of emotions passed between them even though neither spoke.

As the doors slowly began to open Tariq said,

"Do not speak until he specifically asks you something and remember that I may have to leave you with him temporarily but that I will never be far".

Ellie nodded and blew out a nervous breath, causing the diaphanous veil that covered her mouth and nose to puff out then float back into position.

As the doors opened fully, Tariq and Ellie were presented with a long room with a throne directly opposite them upon which Nazim was seated.

Two rows of Nazim's men flanked the pathway that lead to the throne and Ellie steeled her back as she realised she was going to have to walk past all of these men practically half naked.

"Oh…my…God", she whispered as they moved forward.

**OOoOO**

Lorne saw Ellie long before she saw him.

He swallowed his heart as he watched her move gracefully along the path which lead straight to Nazim-el-Azir.

She looked beautiful and very feminine in the finery she wore and he wondered whether she was as calm on the inside as she appeared to be on the outside.

What had the man she was with done to her? Had he done anything at all? God he'd missed her.

Sheppard nudged Lorne's arm and said,

"Don't worry….it's all part of the plan".

"What plan?", Lorne replied and Sheppard shrugged.

"I don't know…I'm just trying to make you feel a little better here, go with me".

Lorne sighed and looked back toward Ellie just as her eyes found his and he saw her mouth open a fraction as though she might say something, so he smiled and shook his head slightly.

Ellie snapped her mouth shut, her heart soaring at the fact that she now knew Lorne was alright.

Her thoughts sobered though as she came face to face with Nazim el Azir.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Date : **04 August 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 8 of ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

"Tariq", Nazim said his half-brother's name in greeting as Tariq grudgingly bowed before the ruler of Zuran.

"I cannot believe that you have actually come to your senses and decided to give up your useless rebellion", he continued and Ellie felt Tariq stiffen beside her and she hoped that he didn't lose control and blow their plan.

Tariq merely held his hands out.

"What can I say brother. I am here, alone as promised, with your gift. Surely my actions should prove to you my sincerity?"

Nazim nodded thoughtfully. He was surprised that Tariq had showed up at the palace alone. A pretty foolish act but then again, Tariq had always been prone to foolhardiness.

His eyes flicked to Ellie who was staring at the floor and he stood and approached her.

"She is paler than I expected, her hair is not as dark as I usually prefer", he said gripping Ellie's chin and forcing her head up.

Tariq smiled, "Perhaps, but she is very good at what she does", he said and Nazim looked at him with interest.

In the line of warriors, Lorne clenched his fists together.

"Very good at what she does. What the hell does that mean?", he murmured through gritted teeth and Sheppard looked at him.

"I don't know".

"Should we have a small demonstration before we discuss our peace treaty?", Nazim said and Tariq shrugged nonchalantly and tried to appear unconcerned as his brother clapped his hands and the palace's musicians came forward.

"Dance for me", Nazim said to Ellie in his own language and Ellie bowed her head submissively as she responded,

"Yes Highness", also in their language which seemed to please Nazim.

The space surrounding Ellie suddenly cleared as the musicians began to play a soft, sensual tune and her mouth went dry as she realised that all eyes were on her.

Her first movements were jerky and not really co-ordinated and she saw Tariq fold his arms nervously out of the corner of her eye.

She forced herself to breath calmly and she closed her eyes, trying to imaging that she and Lorne were alone and that this was all just for his benefit.

Slowly her movements became more languid and she swayed her hips in time to the music.

She bent backwards as Usta had showed her, her arms and hands making intricate moves in the air above her. She straightened and twirled around, the sheer material of her outfit, floating out and tangling with her bare legs.

She moved her hands caressingly across her own abdomen and then skimmed her breasts teasingly before moving quickly onwards and flicking out her hair as she twirled again.

Lorne couldn't believe what he was watching and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His body was reacting to what she was doing and he glanced around to see that every other man in the room was watching her avidly too, appreciating the show she was giving them.

Even Sheppard, Ronon, Franks and Reece were gawping at her.

Although he was proud, Lorne wanted to go and cover her up. Her body was for his eyes only.

Thankfully, Nazim clapped his hands and moved forward, effectively stopping the nerve-wracking dance and both Lorne and Ellie sighed in relief.

Nazim waved a guard forward.

"Take her to my rooms", he instructed and the guard moved to Ellie's side but strangely didn't touch her, merely motioned that she was to move.

"I thank you…..I am certain she will bring me much pleasure", Nazim said to Tariq who moved closer to Nazim, forcing a smile to his face.

"When do you wish to discuss the treaty?", Tariq asked and Nazim laughed.

"There is no hurry. My men are just about to eat, why don't you join them whilst I get acquainted with my gift and then we shall talk later".

Tariq nodded as Nazim moved away.

As Nazim reached the doorway he said to one of his guards,

"Watch him" and then he disappeared.

Tariq looked around for the men who were Ellie's friends and it wasn't hard to spot them. They stood out like beacons in the night compared to the rest of Nazim's men.

He cautiously made his way toward them as they all filed toward the dining hall.

**OOoOO**

Lyssa, whose hands and feet were tied, glanced up as the doors to Nazim's rooms were opened and Ellie moved inside, the doors slamming shut behind her.

Their eyes widened as they looked upon one another and Ellie moved forward.

"Lyssa……what's he done to you? This is because he doesn't like blonde haired women isn't it?", she asked, taking in Lyssa's cut lip and faintly bruised cheek.

"He's a strange one that's for sure. What are you doing in here? Please tell me it's all part of a cunning plan?", Lyssa replied and Ellie nodded.

She explained what was going to happen and Lyssa nodded.

"So all we have to do now is stay alive until Kalim and co. storm the palace".

"Pretty much", Ellie agreed.

She bent and began to loosen Lyssa's bindings so that she could get out of them easily if need be, but to a passing glance they still looked tied.

"I'd better move back over there…..better to not let him catch me near you", she said and Lyssa nodded.

"So you've been with these rebels all this time?", Lyssa asked and Ellie nodded.

"Yeah. It took some time for me to convince Tariq to let me work on the jumper and the DHD though…..but eventually he came to his senses".

Lyssa was about to tell Ellie about Lalia when the doors opened and Nazim strode in, his eyes raking up and down Ellie hungrily.

**OOoOO**

Tariq managed to get a seat next to Ronon and as the food was served he leaned forward and addressed the group.

"You are Ellie's friends?", he asked.

"We……might be", Sheppard replied cagily as Lorne glared at the man.

Tariq sighed, "I am on your side. Ellie said to tell you that she fixed the DHD and the jumper and she cloaked it. Your people are already on their way here now with mine to storm the palace".

"Way to go Ellie……see, I knew she'd figure something out", Sheppard said glancing at Lorne who nodded but continued to glare at Tariq.

"What did you do to her?", he asked and Tariq turned to look at him.

"Nothing. She wouldn't let me……she said she was in love with someone else….and that would be you I presume?"

Lorne nodded and Tariq inclined his head toward the double doors where Ellie had been taken.

"It is not I you need worry about but my brother. We need to move quickly. The palace gates must be opened for our people otherwise the plan will fail".

"I need to get Ellie out", Lorne said but Tariq shook his head.

"I will get her……you concentrate on getting the gates open with your friends here…"

Lorne was about to argue the point when Sheppard interjected,

"Major….it makes more sense for him to get to Ellie. We'll get the gates open and get Teyla, Rodney and Lyssa".

Lorne nodded grudgingly, not wanting to disobey an order but wanting to get Ellie out himself.

"The fair haired woman you came with has not been killed yet?", Tariq asked incredulously causing Sheppard to stare at him sharply.

"What? Why would she…..", he trailed off as Tariq shook his head.

"It is a long story, all I can advise is if she is still alive you get to her quickly otherwise my brother will kill her".

"Let's move", Sheppard said, standing.

**OOoOO**

Nazim spoke in his own language to Ellie as he said,

"You are not what I expected but you will please me greatly and as long as you do as I tell you, you will go far".

"Yes Highness", Ellie replied, also in the strange language and Lyssa frowned as she could not understand what they talked about.

Suddenly Nazim turned toward Lyssa and he said,

"You will observe how a true Zurani woman behaves".

Lyssa's frown deepened as she realised that Nazim actually thought that Ellie was one of his own people.

Nazim turned back to Ellie.

"Dance for me once again", he said and Ellie swallowed nervously, resisting the urge to look at Lyssa for support.

She closed her eyes and conjured up Lorne's image once more as she began to move her body rhythmically to the silent beat in her head.

Nazim watched appreciatively and so did Lyssa as she wondered where her friend had learnt to dance so provocatively.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard and the others made their way out to the courtyard where the main palace gates were and glanced around.

The usual guards were dotted around…one particularly large one hovered right in front of the gate.

"Think you can handle him?", Sheppard asked of Ronon who nodded as he grinned, relishing the thought of a good fight.

"Good. You deal with him, the rest of you sort out the remaining guards", Sheppard instructed.

They were lucky that most of Nazim's warriors were still inside eating their evening meal and as Ronon approached the gate guard the others took on the other warriors with relative ease.

When the courtyard lay silent, Sheppard moved to the gate and peered through the bars looking for signs of life in the dark landscape beyond.

Suddenly a voice said,

"Are you Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yeah", Sheppard replied as Kalim stepped forward from the shadows as did numerous Marines and Sheppard smiled with relief.

He and Ronon managed to unlock the gates and the marines and Tariq's men filtered inside the palace grounds.

The rebellion had started in a serious way

**OOoOO**

Tariq knew that the guard across the room was watching him and so he purposely headed toward him.

"I wish to see my brother", he said, his tone brooking no argument and the guard nodded and indicated Tariq followed him.

As they left the hall, Tariq glanced behind to see his and Ellie's people entering and he hurried the guard along, pulling the doors closed behind them.

**OOoOO**

Nazim had been teased enough. He got up from the bed and Lyssa watched as he grabbed Ellie roughly and pulled the veil from her face.

He turned her and pushed her down onto the cushion filled bed and Ellie tried not to fight lest she give the game away.

Lyssa's blood began to boil but she too waited, not wanting to move too early.

"You see what a true Zurani woman can do to a man", Nazim said turning to look at Lyssa who glared at him.

"You disgust me", she spat, thinking Nazim would get up and come over to her but he didn't.

He merely laughed and began to disrobe, hiking the skirt of Ellie's costume higher up her legs.

Ellie turned her head to look at Lyssa who saw the panic in Ellie's face and she decided enough was enough.

She jumped up, shrugging the loose ropes off easily and before he had time to react, she grabbed an ornate vase from a nearby table and smashed it over Nazim's head.

Ellie covered her head and face with her arms as shards of pottery went everywhere and she was suddenly crushed as Nazim collapsed on top of her.

Outside Nazim's rooms the guard and Tariq exchanged a glance and Tariq knew he needed to get rid of the other man.

He turned and quickly grabbed the man's scimitar from his belt and dug it into his side.

The guard fell to the floor as Tariq opened the door to Nazim's suite and burst inside.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Date : **07 August 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 9 of 10

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

Sheppard, Lorne, Ronon, Franks and Reece left the fighting in the dining hall to look for Rodney, Lyssa and Teyla. They had all killed more than their fair share of Nazim's men and they felt it was time to leave the rest to their colleagues and to Tariq's warriors.

They found Rodney fairly quickly and he took them to the Harem were they freed Teyla and the other women.

"This is Lalia", Teyla introduced the woman she was stood with.

"She was to be Tariq's wife".

"You stay with us then", Sheppard instructed and Lalia nodded, glancing at Teyla who smiled at her reassuringly.

"Right….let's see if we can find Lyssa, Tariq and Ellie", Sheppard said and Rodney stepped forward.

"Follow me, I know where Nazim's rooms are".

**OOoOO**

"Ellie!", Tariq said as he entered the room to see her beneath his brother and the blonde woman stood by them, the remains of a vase in her hands.

"Tariq", Ellie replied and he moved toward them and shoved Nazim to one side.

"Are you alright?", he asked and Ellie nodded.

"Yes, thanks to Lyssa".

Tariq turned and bowed before Lyssa.

"Your people are inside the palace fighting alongside mine. We must get you both out of here quickly", he said.

"You'll get no argument from me…let's go", Lyssa replied as Tariq helped Ellie up.

They moved to leave the room, Tariq in front, Ellie behind him and Lyssa last.

They were almost at the doors when Lyssa let out a strangled cry and Ellie and Tariq turned to see Nazim had grabbed her from behind and his arm was around her throat.

He looked disgruntled and blood trickled down his forehead from a cut on his scalp from the vase.

"Going somewhere?", he growled at them and Tariq stepped forward in front of Ellie.

"Let her go", he said and Nazim laughed.

"Where are you taking my gift? I knew you couldn't be trusted", Nazim said, tightening his hold on Lyssa's throat and she struggled to breath.

"It's over Nazim, my people have infiltrated the palace. Let her go and I might consider letting you live", Tariq said and Nazim glared at him.

"You could not kill me", he said but Tariq merely returned his stare.

He pulled his scimitar from his belt and waved it challengingly at Nazim.

"Let us see?", he said.

His plan worked and Nazim growled and thrust Lyssa away from him whilst he reached for his own sword.

Lyssa moved behind Tariq and Ellie held on to her as she gulped in air.

As Tariq and Nazim circled one another, Tariq risked a glance at Ellie and they both realised that this could be the last time they ever saw one another.

A myriad of emotions passed between them and Ellie knew then that Tariq cared about her more than he dared admit.

"Go", he said to her and though she and Lyssa were poised to flee she hung back.

"I…….", she stopped as Tariq said more forcefully,

"GO! I will see you outside".

Ellie nodded and she gripped Lyssa's hand as they ran from the room.

As they moved into the corridor they heard Tariq and Nazim's scimitars clash and Ellie prayed that Tariq would win the fight.

They were almost at the end of the corridor when Sheppard and the others appeared at the corner and Ellie couldn't help the cry of joy she felt as she saw Lorne.

She let go of Lyssa's hand and ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted her against him.

Lorne held her tightly, burying his face in her neck as she pressed herself against him, never wanting to let him go.

Sheppard moved toward Lyssa and pulled her into his arms.

She put her arms around his neck and he kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright?", he asked, his hand caressing her bruised cheek and she nodded.

"Where is Tariq?", Lalia asked, stepping forward and Teyla added,

"Lalia is eager to be reunited with him".

"Lalia?", Ellie said, twisting enough in Lorne's arms so that she could see the woman who had spoken.

"You're Lalia?".

"Yes", Lalia answered simply and Ellie smiled.

"Tariq will be so happy to see you", she said and Lalia twisted her hands together worriedly.

"Where is he?", she asked and Lyssa and Ellie looked at one another, silently agreeing that it would be better if Lalia didn't know.

"He said he would meet us outside", Lyssa said.

"That's good enough for me", Sheppard said, "Lets get the hell out of here".

They made their way back through the palace and Rodney, who had been afforded the most freedom, managed to get them to the courtyard without them having to pass through the dining hall where the main bulk of the fighting was still ongoing.

Just as they reached the gates a cheer went up from inside and they all looked at one another as Kalim appeared on the steps of the palace entrance.

He looked a little worse for wear but he was alive and wore a triumphant look upon his face.

"We have won…the palace guards have surrendered", he shouted and Sheppard raised a hand in a salute to him.

"Where is Tariq?", Kalim asked, looking around for his friend, his eyes falling upon Lalia instead.

"It cannot be", he murmured as he moved toward them and Lalia stepped forward.

"Kalim it is so good to see you", she said as Kalim bowed low.

"They do a lot of that bowing stuff have you noticed?", Sheppard whispered and Lyssa smiled at him, wanting to get him on his own as quickly as possible.

They had unresolved issues that she wanted to resolve, as fast as was possible.

"Tariq said he'd meet us out here but I'd prefer it if we move outside the gates for now", Sheppard said and Kalim straightened and turned to him.

"Do you know what has become of Nazim?", Kalim asked but before anyone could reply, Tariq said from the steps.

"My brother is dead".

Everyone turned to look at him. He was covered in cuts and gashes from where Nazim's scimitar had connected with his skin….but he was very much alive.

His blue eyes sparkled as his eyes sought out Ellie. He moved toward her, a broad smile upon his face, his eyes seeing only her as he swept her up into a triumphant embrace.

"We did it!", he said and Ellie laughed, not quite embracing him as fully as he would have liked but he wasn't aware, as she was, that Lorne and Lalia were watching.

"Um, Tariq….there's someone you should meet", she said, easing away from him and Tariq looked at her questioningly.

Ellie moved and Lyssa pushed Lalia gently forward and Tariq blinked as though he couldn't quite believe who was stood before him.

"Lalia?", he murmured and she smiled, her eyes full of unshed tears.

They moved at the same time and Tariq gathered her against him, his mouth against her hair.

"He told me you were dead".

"I know……I am so sorry…..", Lalia replied.

Sheppard and the others began to edge away to give them a moment and Ellie turned to Lorne.

"So……have you missed me?", she asked, smiling at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You dance…….very well…", he said in response and Ellie gasped as hot colour flooded her cheeks.

"Oh……Evan, I was so embarrassed and terrified", she replied and he smiled, cupping her face with one hand.

"You did brilliantly", he told her and Ellie laughed and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"What he's really trying to say is that he'd like a repeat private performance later", Franks said as he passed them.

"Lieutenant!", Lorne warned but Franks just grinned and moved to stand with Reece.

Lorne shook his head and turned back to Ellie who was looking at him, a smile twitching at her lips.

"I think I could manage that, if you'd like that is?", she said and Lorne groaned.

"I'd like", he mumbled, his mouth covering hers and she melted against him.

After that, Tariq and some of his men accompanied Sheppard and the others back to his camp where Ellie said her goodbyes to Usta and Lenora and returned the gem studded belt that had accompanied the pale pink gown.

"Would you mind if I kept this?", Ellie asked, referring to the sheer garment and Usta smiled and shook her head.

"Your man is very handsome, I am sure he will appreciate it", she said as she glanced over at Lorne who was stood with Sheppard a few feet away.

"Um…yes…..", Ellie replied, colouring up again as she hastily stuffed the gown into her back pack.

"So, you'll move back to the palace now?", she asked and Usta nodded.

"I would imagine so, but I will miss this place".

"There will be nothing to stop you coming back out here mama", Tariq said as he appeared by Ellie's side and the older woman nodded at his comment.

"This is very true. Freedom will be a hard adjustment to make though", she replied, then laughed as she hugged Ellie.

"You and your people must keep in touch", she said and Ellie nodded.

"We will".

Usta nodded and left her son to say his goodbyes.

"Thank you", he said and Ellie looked up at him.

"For what?", she asked.

"For being you and for helping me see that there was a way forward when I could only see the past", Tariq replied and Ellie smiled.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot", she said, gasping as he suddenly embraced her again but this time she hugged him back.

"I enjoyed the dancing…..very much", he whispered and Ellie pushed him away, laughing at his teasing tone.

"I am never going to live this one down", she muttered and Tariq's eyes glittered at her as he too laughed.

"You must stay in touch with us", he said.

"I will. I want an invitation to the Royal Wedding", Ellie replied and Tariq nodded.

"It will be arranged. I cannot believe Lalia is still alive".

"But she is and I'm sure you will be very happy together", Ellie said just as Sheppard waved at her.

"Ellie. Time to go", he called and she nodded and looked back at Tariq.

"Goodbye then", she said as he took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Goodbye….for now", he replied.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Date : **08 August 2007

**Title:** Love's Dance With A Stranger

**Author:** ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 10 of 10

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Dr. Ellie Harrison/Major Evan Lorne

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content/Strong Language

**Spoilers: **This story follows on from Love's Jealous Way

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Dr. Ellie Harrison, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks, Carly, Tariq el Azir, Nazim el Azir and Kalim are mine. Lyssa and Caleb Hunter belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis and the SGC, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: A desert adventure has Dr Ellie Harrison dancing with a stranger to save not only her own life but the lives of the people she cares for the most.**

* * *

The infirmary began to finally clear as one by one Dr Beckett gave everyone a clean bill of health and they all headed for the briefing room.

Ellie hung back though, making sure Lorne didn't notice as she turned to the Beckett.

"Could you do me a favour?", she asked and Beckett eyed her.

"Depends what it is lass?", he replied although a smile hovered on his mouth as he looked at her.

"The blood you just took from me, could you do a pregnancy test for me?", Ellie asked and Beckett raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes of course. Come back after the briefing and I'll have the result for you".

"Thanks", Ellie said rushing toward the door just as Lorne re-entered to see where she'd got to.

"Everything ok?", he asked and she nodded.

"Yes…fine", she replied, grinning at him and Lorne returned her smile, eager to get the briefing over with.

He wasn't on his own with that thought.

As they all gathered around the table in the briefing room with Dr Weir, Lyssa couldn't help staring at Sheppard from where she sat opposite him.

She had already squared it with Ronon that he would pick up Connor along with Hope and watch him for a while whilst she was alone with Sheppard and she couldn't wait for Weir to end the meeting.

Lyssa's foot made it's way to Sheppard's leg under the table and she watched as his eyes flew to hers as it inched higher and higher and she slid further down in her seat so that she could reach his groin area.

Lorne, who was usually very on the ball in briefings, found that his mind was wandering as well as his hand and he slid it up Ellie's thigh underneath the hem of her dress.

From the corner of his eye he saw her shift slightly in her seat and he bit back a smile as he inched his hand a little higher and moved it along her inner thigh, making her squirm a little more.

Finally, Weir dismissed them and they all made a mad dash for the doorway, fleeing in different directions.

Lorne grabbed Ellie's hand and went to pull her toward the level changer but she stopped him.

"I just need to get something from the lab…..meet me in my room".

"Don't be long", he said and she smiled as they parted company.

Lyssa grabbed Sheppard's hand as they exited the room and he looked at her.

"So…….", he said, knowing that she wanted to talk but also knowing he wanted to make love to her so badly that he was aching.

"Let's go back to our room", Lyssa said, pulling him along and they just caught the level changer before Lorne shut the doors.

Lorne left them when they reached Ellie's door and they carried on to their room, neither speaking until their doors were shut behind them.

Lyssa opened her mouth to say something but her words were muffled as Sheppard kissed her, his hands encircling her waist and pulling her closer in against his hard body.

When he finally wrenched his mouth from hers she gasped for air, then groaned as his lips moved to her neck, his mouth driving her crazy and she caressed his shoulders lovingly and pulled at his T-shirt.

He let go of her long enough to pull it over his head and then he grabbed her again.

"John……about mmnn….Carly…….", Lyssa tried but Sheppard covered her mouth again with his, stopping any talk yet again.

When they came up for air, Sheppard unzipped Lyssa's top, his hands delving inside to cup her breasts and Lyssa groaned as he flicked his thumbs across her nipples.

"John….you have to let me tell you about how sorry……", she stopped abruptly as Sheppard's mouth covered one nipple and he bit gently upon it causing her mouth to make a perfect O shape.

He smiled against her skin, pleased that he had been able to shut her up yet again.

He straightened and wrapped an arm around her waist.

He manoeuvred her back toward the bed and lowered her backwards onto it and she clung onto him, her arms around his neck.

"John…..", she tried one last time but he shook his head at her.

"The only thing I want to hear from you is the date that our wedding is going to take place. Anything else doesn't matter", he told her and Lyssa's eyes misted over unexpectedly.

"I love you", she murmured and Sheppard kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you too", he replied.

After that, all tenderness faded into the background as they tore at one another's clothes and it wasn't long before Sheppard was nestled in between Lyssa's thighs.

Sheppard pushed his body into Lyssa's, each slow, measured thrust was just a little deeper than the one before and Lyssa let out a soft sensual purr and moved her hands down his back to grip his firm buttocks.

With a groan, Sheppard lowered his chest to feel the mounds of her breasts, firm and naked against him.

As it had always been when she and Sheppard made love, Lyssa's orgasm came out of nowhere and she gasped and moaned into his ear, her finger nails digging into his buttocks making him thrust against her even harder as he continued on loving her.

Eventually Sheppard couldn't wait any longer and as he felt and heard Lyssa explode again beneath him, he gave in to his own bodies' needs and let himself enjoy his own release.

Eventually he collapsed, half on top of her, half on the bed beside her and Lyssa turned her head to smile at him lazily.

"So…..a date for the wedding…….", she murmured.

**OOoOO**

Ellie left the infirmary and quickly made her way to her room where she knew Lorne would be waiting.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

She was greeted by the sight of Lorne's uniform and boots on the floor by the bed and the sound of the shower running.

She moved into her bathroom, her heart beating wildly as she saw him taking a shower and she had a perfect view of his naked behind.

She could tell he hadn't heard her because he didn't turn around and she watched, smiling as he began to hum a tune, rather badly.

She began unbuttoning her dress and was just sliding it from her shoulders when Lorne turned and spotted her.

He watched as she removed the rest of her clothes and then he opened the shower door and pulled her inside.

As the hot water rained down upon them, Ellie wrapped her arms around Lorne's neck and tilted her face up to his.

His mouth met hers gently at first, teasing her with light kisses before deepening, his tongue twirling with hers.

Ellie groaned and pressed against him as he slid his hands down her back and cupped the cheeks of her bottom, pulling her in tight against him so that his erection was pressed against her stomach.

Ellie pressed herself closer still, crushing her breasts against his chest as he gripped one of her thighs and raised it, hooking it over his lean hip so that he could slide his fingers against her moist opening.

"Evan….", Ellie moaned against his mouth, gasping as he suddenly moved and picked her up.

He braced her back against the shower wall and thrust into her in one easy movement, totally robbing Ellie of the ability to speak as she was overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled by him so thoroughly.

She held onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him as he continued to thrust against her, his mouth kissing her neck and face as she began to moan and sob.

Lorne groaned and he gritted his teeth as he felt his own pleasure begin to build but he would not let go until Ellie had.

A few more thrusts sent stars racing before Ellie's eyes and as she cried out, Lorne thrust even harder into her to bring about his own climax.

They clung to each other for a few moments and then Lorne gently eased her off of him and set her back onto the floor of the shower.

They quickly got clean and dried off, then got into bed.

"I have something to tell you", Ellie said as she snuggled close to him and Lorne looked down at her head as he replied,

"Okay", in a rather suspicious tone that made Ellie smile.

"I am pregnant", she said, listening to Lorne's heartbeat quicken in his chest.

Suddenly she found herself flat on her back with Lorne hovering above her.

"Why didn't you tell me before we……..I could have hurt the baby….I would've been gentler", he said in a rush, his voice full of concern but Ellie merely smiled and reached up to touch his face.

"But I didn't want you to be gentle", she said huskily and Lorne smiled, turning his face into the palm of her hand and kissing it.

"I'm going to be a dad", he said, lowering his mouth to hers as she nodded.

"Yes…you are", she replied eventually.

"I love you", Lorne said, pulling her close again and Ellie sighed happily.

"I love you too".

The End

Find out how Sheppard and Lyssa's wedding plans go and what happens when tragedy strikes for Lorne and Ellie in my next story - Loves' Past and Present.


End file.
